


Two in the Chamber

by spectacledotter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Cyborg Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacledotter/pseuds/spectacledotter
Summary: Between the new and improved body and fighting his own family, Genji is having some difficulty adjusting to Blackwatch life. Fortunately, Jesse McCree is around to help take his mind off things after missions.





	Two in the Chamber

"Angela," says Genji, "I'm sure I'm fine."

She barely even glances away from examining his cheek with a high-powered lens, tapping the program on her tablet to test his cybernetics and making his face twitch uncomfortably. "Don't talk. It disrupts the process."

Genji sighs. He's currently sitting on a stool next to her lab table--she's finally stopped insisting he lie on it during inspections--with his face mask in his hands, trying not to think about what he looks like. The Incident With Hanzo left the better half of his face a mangled mess; his lower jaw bone has been entirely replaced, his nose is mostly just a small tangle of tubes, and the attempt at regrowing skin over the prosthetics has largely failed. Angela spent nearly ten minutes carefully scrubbing the necrotic flesh from the delicate cybernetics, making soft hissing noises as she did so--her expression of frustration. She hates even the most minor failures or errors in her work.

And that's what he is to her, really: her most ambitious, complex project yet. Her commitment to him is more about seeing her project succeed, rather than any sort of investment in Genji Shimada, the person. He figured that out a long time ago. It's not something he resents her for; he understands the kind of person she is. He grew up in a family of them.

"Fortunately," she says finally, "your systems seem to be functioning optimally. This--setback," and she says it with disgust, "won't affect anything of more importance. I will prepare synthetic covering options, instead. They should be ready tomorrow, if nothing else goes wrong."

"I know you won't let that happen, Angela," he says, unable to help the way what's left of his lips pull into a smirk.

"No, I will not," she says firmly as she opens the program on her desktop screen. He's not sure if she missed the sarcasm or merely ignored it. "In the meantime--"

"Hey, Doc, the--woah," Jesse McCree visibly doubletakes when he sees Genji's face. Genji freezes up for a moment, caught between shame and fury, then turns away while he replaces the mask.

Of all the people to see him, it had to be _Jesse._  Damn everything.

"Yes, McCree?" prompts Angela, and she sounds far more chipper now than she did a moment ago.

"Right--uh--the Strike-Commander wanted to see you, ma'am. Somethin' about weapons designs?"

Her eyes narrow, and for a moment, she's the real Angela again. "I know what this is about. Excuse me, Genji."

Genji and Jesse stare at each other in silence while the _click_  of Angela's heels disappears down the hall. Jesse rubs the back of his neck uneasily, his mouth working like he's chewing on words, and Genji just fixes him with the darkest, most piercing glare he can, daring him to finally speak.

"You really got banged up, huh?" says Jesse finally.

"You're an idiot," says Genji.

"Hey now," Jesse holds up his hands, "I didn't mean nothin' by it."

"Then what did you mean?" The shame and the fury are rising like fire within him. "That I look like I died a month ago? Or that it simply hadn't occurred to your stupid hat brain that I didn't turn into _this_  for fun?"

"Hey, leave my hat out of this!" Jesse sighs, shaking his head, dropping his hands, looking away. "Look, the Commander never really said what happened to you, just that you were in some kind of explosion."

Explosion? One way to put it. Not the most truthful way.

"I know you didn't ask for this--and for what it's worth, you don't look like a corpse or anythin'. It's just that--I guess it never really hit how much pain you must be in, y'know? That whole thing," he gestures to the lower part of his own face, "that looks pretty painful."

Genji hesitates. This is the first time anyone has ever asked about the pain. Angela, of course, checks in with him about it--but he knows her and why she asks, and this--this is different. "It is," he says finally.

"Look, I dunno what I could do, if anythin'," says Jesse, "but if y'all ever need me, for whatever? I'm here. Any time. Okay?"

Genji nods, still trying to process what just happened, and Jesse awkwardly pats him on the shoulder before walking away.

* * *

He doesn't take Jesse up on that offer until after his first real field mission. The two of them had been sent into the port of Osaka, under cover of night, to infiltrate and destroy a warehouse the Shimada clan used for their drug trade. The warehouse guards, and there were many of them, were well-armed and highly trained, but they were nothing before the single-minded, vengeful fury of a living weapon.

This is what he was saved for, what he was made to do: dismantle his own family's criminal empire. This is why he lives.

He's silent as he and Jesse ride back in the stealth dropship. They destroyed millions of dollars' worth of product, completely dismantled security, even ensured the warehouse fire would be read only as an accident. No one would ever know they were even there. A perfect success.

Then why does he feel so hollow? So empty? He stares at his right hand, flexing it to eject the trio of shuriken into his palm. Once, he would have loved such convenience. His new body is faster and more agile than any human could match--his reflexes are so quick he can deflect bullets. He wanted this--not just when Angela found him, but ages ago, when he was a child and learning his first _kata,_  imagining being the dazzling heroes of legend. But the words the men used still echo through his mind, and he knows, with a chill through his soul, that he has instead become the villain of those stories.

"So, uh," says Jesse finally, "you've never really done a real debrief with Reyes, so lemme just warn you real quick. Reyes tends to focus on what went wrong first. Any mistakes you've made, even if you didn't think y'made 'em, he'll lay 'em out in pieces. It ain't fun, but … I recommend listenin'. Ain't seen him wrong yet."

Genji folds the shuriken back into his arm, still silent.

"He'll tell you what you did right, though, don't get me wrong. Just tends to save it for last, that's all. Not that I think he'll find much to tear apart, y'all did real good. Like, damn." He gives Genji a cockeyed grin, leaning forward with his forearm on his knee. "Those upgrades're somethin'."

"I have my own skills," says Genji quietly. "They did not come from 'upgrades'."

"I know! Didn't mean to imply they weren't--just that it's all kind of--gah." He takes his hat off and runs his hand through his hair before replacing it. "I guess the upgrades just make the skill more obvious, y'know? Because that was some skill."

Genji glances sideways at him through his visor. "Thank you," he says.

Jesse's grin turns triumphant, though his cheeks are noticeably red, and he sits back. "Well, you're welcome."

"I've seen you talk to other operatives," says Genji. "You are not quite so bashful with them. Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Uncomfortable?" Jesse rubs the back of his neck, looking at the floor of the dropship. "Well, uh, I wouldn't say that."

"Do I unnerve you?" He leans closer, moving into Jesse's space, testing him.

"Wouldn't say that, neither." But Jesse leans away, his face even redder.

"Then what would you say, cowboy?" He unlatches the safety harness so he can fully swing himself face to face with Jesse, his hands braced on the surrounding seats, his knee perched on the edge of Jesse's seat, right between his legs. _Admit it,_  he silently challenges. _You think I'm monstrous._

Jesse looks into the glowing red line of the visor, bright and deadly amidst the black armor, and he sinks as far back into his chair as he can. "You're doing this on purpose, right? This is flirtin'?"

"Flirting?" repeats Genji.

"Because, uh, it's definitely workin'."

Genji looks down, between Jesse's legs, and the slightly twitching bulge in his fatigues. Silence descends for roughly an eternity longer than either of them are comfortable with before Genji snorts, chuckles, and finally dissolves into helpless giggles.

"So that wasn't intentionally flirtin' then," says Jesse, but he's laughing too.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it," laughs Genji, shaking his head.

"Hey, what can I say? Got a thing for accents."

"Just accents?" As he returns to his own seat, he watches Jesse watching him, and considers.

"Well," says Jesse, "that and you got a great butt. Dunno if I should be thankin' God or Doctor Ziegler, but… you can take point any time, if y'know what I'm sayin'."

Genji presses his fingers to the hidden latch at the back of his helmet, opening it up so he can remove the visor. An idea has come to him--a way to stop ruminating on his own body, at least for a while. "How much longer until we touch down?"

"Should be another hour or so--why?"

The face mask follows the visor. The synthetic skin covering his cybernetics has been matched in colour to his own, but it isn't the same texture, and there's an obvious seam where it meets his real skin. Still, it's better what his face used to look like. He glances self-consciously at Jesse, fighting the urge to put the mask back.

Jesse, however, is smiling at him, chin in hand. "Haven't seen you without the plate in a while."

"I prefer it," says Genji.

"Almost too bad, really… hidin' that face."

Genji slides his left hand--his real hand--up Jesse's thigh, his right hand coming over to grasp his chin and pull him down into reach. "Does that mean you like my face?"

Jesse blinks twice in surprise, but then he smiles and cups Genji's face in his own hands. "Yeah," he says, and the sincerity in his voice reminds Genji of that time in Angela's lab. "I really do like it."

He can feel Jesse's lips against his own, the stubble around his mouth, his tongue sliding against Genji's own. He can taste the ash of cigars and the bite of whiskey permanently staining Jesse's mouth. He can feel the warmth of Jesse's face, the fingers sliding into his hair. It feels real, it feels alive.

_Genji_  feels alive.

When they finally part, Jesse looks into his eyes with a warm smile--that turns a little alarmed as Genji kneels between his legs. "Woah--hold up there--goin' a little fast, ain't you?"

"Do you remember when you told me that you're here for me, whatever I need?" says Genji as he opens Jesse's pants.

Jesse nods uncertainly. His arousal certainly hasn't abated, and Genji's low, husky voice is not helping.

"I need you," says Genji, his reddish-brown eyes locked onto Jesse's, and there's such intense desire in those eyes, in that voice, that Jesse can't argue. He throbs in Genji's hand instead, biting his lip in anticipation.  
  
The moment Jesse's cock is in his mouth, Genji is acutely aware of _just how long_  it's been since he got laid. Since before the Incident With Hanzo--before his father's death. He pushes the thoughts from his mind and Jesse's cock further into his mouth, focusing on the salty taste and the warm, heavy feeling of the flesh against his tongue. Jesse groans deep in his throat and forks his hand into Genji's hair, not pushing on him, but just for a little bit more connection. A little bit more closeness. Exactly what Genji wanted.

He adjusts his tongue and hollows his cheeks, and the sudden intense suction brings a sharp gasp and loud groan from Jesse, whose fingers tighten in Genji's hair. "Fuck, that's good," he hisses, all the encouragement Genji needs to keep doing it, again and again, until Jesse is pulling on his hair and pushing him down at the same time, trying and failing to keep from bucking his hips up.

"You're so fuckin' good at this," he groans between ragged breaths, looking down at Genji at just the right moment for those red-brown eyes to meet his again with an intensity that Jesse hadn't realized was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen until now. He wants to say something--tell Genji how incredibly hot this is--but then Genji closes his eyes and thrusts his head forward and his lips are at the base and all words, all higher thought, has completely left Jesse's mind in favour of this incredible feeling.

His orgasm sneaks up on him. One moment, he's bucking up into Genji's throat, and the next, he's holding him down, moaning loudly with every spurt, his whole body trembling even after he relaxes back into his seat. "Fuck...."

Genji coughs once as he sits back, but he's got a satisfied grin on his face that Jesse's never seen before. "Warn me next time," he says, settling into the seat next to Jesse once more.

"Next time?" repeats Jesse hopefully, grinning lazily back. "I like the sound of that… Got a favour I owe you now." He reaches for Genji's face, wanting to pull him into a kiss, but Genji twists away and starts putting his faceplate back on.

"You don't owe me anything," says Genji.

"That's mighty kind of you, but I'd like to think I'm a gentleman." Genji chuckles, which Jesse takes a good sign. "Maybe I'll sneak into your bunk after hours tonight? Or you can sneak into mine, sneaking's kind of your thing anyway."

"I--I'm not sure that will work."

Jesse watches him connect the rest of his headgear together, trying to figure out what just happened. Genji flirts with him, gives him the best blow job of his life, and now is being shy? He glances over the cyborg armor and sighs as the likely possibility sinks in.

"Well," he says, putting an arm around Genji in a friendly way, "maybe I can repay you another way. I got connections. You want an extra chocolate puddin' at dinner?"

Genji hesitates for a split second before bursting into giggles, and Jesse grins at him triumphantly.

A voice comes over the dropship comm--Reyes, from base. "Fifteen minutes until you touch down. I want to see you both in my office for debrief as soon as you do. Make sure you do up your pants before then, McCree."

And that's when they simultaneously remembered the internal surveillance systems in every Overwatch dropship.


End file.
